


Ошибка Чарльза Вейна

by Eidemaiden



Series: Чарльз Вейн и Билли Бонс [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльзу Вейну еще ни разу не приходилось соблазнять боцманов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка Чарльза Вейна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Чарльзу Вейну еще ни разу не приходилось соблазнять боцманов. Однако с нуждой не поспоришь, так что с утра он занимался именно этим. Билли Бонс был опытным матросом, отличным исполнителем и преданным подчинённым. И Вейн, как настоящий пират, не мог вынести, что такое сокровище достаётся другому. После Чарльзтауна Флинт погрузился в тоскливый запой, команда скучала на берегу – самое время для атаки. Начало абордажа прошло практически без потерь: Билли с неохотой, но потащился за Чарльзом в таверну (подгоняемый Сильвером: хитрый кок наверняка задумал провернуть какое-нибудь дельце в отсутствие боцмана). За обильной едой и не менее обильным питьём он оттаял и перестал изображать грот-мачту под ударами стихии, пока Вейн расписывал всю выгоду службы под командованием него, Вейна, – прекрасного стратега, умелого руководителя и щедрого капитана. Свою щедрость Вейн решил простереть еще дальше и плавно переместился с Билли в бордель. На лице Бонса впервые с начала абордажа проступило тревожное выражение, но Чарльз ловко провел ряд тактических операций, в результате которых они оказались в отдельной комнате с двумя самыми умелыми из проституток Джека. Ничто так не укрепляет сотрудничество между мужчинами, как совместный поход к девкам, – это Вейн знал твёрдо.  
  
По комнате плыл сладкий запах волшебной травки, которая всегда так помогала расслабиться. Чарльз лежал на кровати, приподнявшись на локтях, и время от времени прикладывался к мундштуку, выдыхая густой дым. Билли от курения отказался, но и на него действовал дурманящий воздух: взгляд его несколько остекленел, на щеках играл яркий румянец, пересохшие губы приоткрылись. «Талантливые шлюхи», – лениво думал Вейн. Дейзи сосала его член с особенной жадностью – надеялась на щедрое вознаграждение, не иначе. Жюстина, более молоденькая, стояла на коленях перед замершим Билли и облизывала его немалый орган, помогая себе рукой. Расслабиться и прилечь рядом на кровать Бонс почему-то не захотел или, может, постеснялся, поэтому стоял, вперив взгляд куда-то в стену комнаты, и бурно дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, явно не зная, куда деть руки.  
  
Дейзи пустила член глубоко в горло, и Чарльз протяжно застонал, прижимая ее голову к паху. Травка немного приглушала желание, делала его более тягучим. Чарльз не торопился, наслаждаясь изысканной лаской, пока не поймал взгляд Бонса. Взгляд оказался жадным, жарким и направлен был на растянутые губы Дейзи. «Любопытно», – подумал Вейн. Он еще раз застонал, выгнулся немного на кровати и с интересом проследил, как глаза Билли упоённо обласкали его тело и вернулись к паху. Бонс облизал губы и прерывисто вздохнул. На Вейна редко смотрели с такой откровенной и неприкрытой похотью. Мужчины его никогда особо не привлекали – пара раз в молодости не в счет. Воспитанные дамочки, которым он залезал под юбку, считали неприличным показывать свое желание, проститутки всегда притворялись. Только Элеонора не скрывала страсти, считала своим правом получать удовольствие, когда хочется, и пользовалась этим правом на всю катушку. Эта искренность больше всего притягивала к ней Чарльза, ее всегда не хватало в других любовницах. И, глядя на пухлые приоткрытые губы Билли, на почти нежный овал его лица и большие, как у женщины, синие глаза, в которых плескалось яростное возбуждение, Вейн почувствовал знакомый чувственный азарт. Он медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, протянул руку и сжал ладонью круглую, покрытую пушком ягодицу Бонса. Тот испуганно встретил взгляд Вейна, но, не сумев себя сдержать, ахнул, как в м _у_ ке, колени его подкосились, и он сильно вцепился в волосы несчастной Жюстины, чтобы не упасть. Шлюха возмущенно запищала и попыталась его оттолкнуть, чем привела в себя. Покраснев, казалось, всем телом, Билли отскочил от неё и, отвернувшись, зашарил взглядом по полу в поисках одежды.  
Чарльз понял, что пора действовать, – жертва вот-вот сорвётся с крючка.  
  
\- Убирайтесь, – велел он девкам, кинув им кошель с монетами. Те, подхватив юбки, убежали.  
  
Билли, всё ещё красный как рак, натягивал рубашку, когда Вейн, не скрывая наготы, подошел к нему и положил ладонь на горячую шею сзади. Бонс вздрогнул и замер, глядя с настороженной опаской. Чарльз медленно огладил большим пальцем влажную кожу, провел вдоль гладкого подбородка и коснулся губ. Те медленно приоткрылись, и с них сорвался судорожный вздох. Не отрывая взгляда от штормовых глаз Билли, Чарльз потянул его рубашку с плеч. Как будто находясь в трансе, Билли подчинился, руки его безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Разбивая морок, Чарльз притянул его к себе за шею и впился в губы, ладонью подхватив упругий зад. Как будто подброшенные катапультой, ладони Билли взлетели и судорожно вцепились в плечи Вейна, а горячий, каменно-напряжённый член вжался в бедро и принялся упоённо об него тереться.  
  
Билли давился стонами, его тело, покрытое испариной, извивалось в объятиях Чарльза, и удерживать этот пыл становилось всё сложнее. Вейн оторвал Бонса от себя и, глядя в ошалевшие от страсти глаза, надавил ему на плечи, принуждая встать на колени. Билли как будто не сразу понял, что от него требуется, или вообще от возбуждения перестал соображать, поэтому Чарльз, слегка сжав подбородок, приоткрыл ему рот и вставил свой член между мягких губ. Билли глубоко вдохнул, моргнул пару раз, а затем, подняв на Вейна несколько обалдевший взгляд, медленно вобрал его в рот.  
  
Сосал он не слишком умело, но усердно и очень жадно, тиская зад Чарльза и не обращая внимания на текущую по подбородку слюну. Вейн удерживал его за голову, поглаживал шею и мощные гладкие плечи, смотрел, как судорожно двигаются его бёдра в попытках потереться обо что-нибудь, как сжимаются ягодицы, и понимал, что отсоса ему явно не хватит.  
  
Билли озадаченно нахмурился, когда Чарльз вынул у него изо рта член и заставил встать на четвереньки, а затем, понимая, что его ждет, громко и протяжно застонал, раздвинул бёдра и прогнулся, поднимая зад. Его длинный торс масляно блестел от пота в сумеречном свете, сильные мышцы ходили ходуном, ягодицы идеальной круглой формы призывно оттопыривались, и Вейн думал, что давно не получал таких подарков. Его собственная плоть горела от желания обладать этой чертовски красивой и обманчиво покорной добычей. Чарльз до синяков сжал бёдра Бонса, втискивая в него член, и впился зубами в выгнутую шею, пробуя языком её солёный морской вкус. Билли дёрнулся от боли, ахнул, но тут же расслабился, подставляясь, и двинулся навстречу, теперь уже насаживаясь сам. Его тело мощно скользило под Чарльзом, жадно забирая и даря удовольствие. Находясь снизу, он как будто управлял Вейном, прижимал его бёдра сильнее к своим, закидывал руку за спину и хватал за плечи, заставляя двигаться сильнее, резче, не давая перевести дух. Чарльзу казалось, что он пытается обуздать стихию и не может, сдаваясь на её милость. Кончили они почти одновременно – Билли взревел как бык, оттолкнулся руками, нечеловеческим усилием подняв их обоих, сжал зад и задергался, выплескиваясь на пол, и Чарльза немедленно накрыло следом. Тяжело дыша, они повалились на пол, и, уткнувшись лицом в потную спину, Вейн лениво подумал, что, похоже, недооценивал Билли и зря не считал его равным противником.  
  
И что блестящая тактическая операция обернулась стратегической неудачей – ни о каком боцмане-Бонсе на его корабле после этого приключения и речи быть не могло – Вейн не терпел около себя серых кардиналов.

 

_2016 г_


End file.
